Like Bunnies
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: I never claimed to be more mature than either of them. Fran/OC (OFC) Femslash, slash, etc. Takes place some time after Chocolate.


There is was again. That familiar, ominous giggling that I knew so well. Of course, normally when I heard that giggle, I was responding in kind, having been a part of whatever immature joke or prank or thought it was that led to the noise. I could finally understand why Migelo always seemed to find something for us to do every time her heard the sound. When you didn't know the cause or target, it was, to say that least, slightly terrifying.

For once, while Fran and Balthier piloted the airship, I was the only one in one of the seats behnd them. The seat behind Balthier, which Vaan normally occupied, and the seat next to me, which Penelo usually chose except on occasion when Larsa happened to be with us, were both suspiciously vacant.

I could feel my eye twitch at the vague giggle that came from the back of the cockpit, wondering if they were, perhaps, laughing at the same thing as this morning and if it was the reason why neither of them could look me in the face for more than a few seconds without breaking eye contact or cracking up. Somehow, Fran, Balthier, Ashe and Basch all seemed oblivious to the god forsaken noise, though I suppose that might have more to do with the fact that they didn't know how much trouble that single noise could herald if their intentions were not held in check. Simply put, it could be more than a little catastrophic.

Giggle. Chuckle. Burst of hastily quieted laughter. Murmer. More Giggles.

I swear, to the gods, just one more time, one more time and I'm going to absolutely lose it. Blissful, merciful silence, somehow reigned. A few seconds went by, then a few more. Perhaps a whole minute ticked by with only Basch and Ashe's conversation and a vague murmer from the very back to hold off the silence. I finally began to relax, thinking perhaps they had gotten over whatever idea that had decided to formulate _without me,_ when seemingly out of nowhere-

... Giggle...

"I swear to God-" I tried not to yell, keeping in mind the small space and the four other uninvolved persons. I really tried. "If you do not tell me what the hell you're both planning or what it is that is so damn funny, and what it has to do with me, there will be mutilation and _no one_ on this ship or even all of Ivalice will be able to convince me to spare you, now tell me you absolute douches!" I really tried not to injure anyone's ears... Fairly certain I didn't succeed.

In the face of my wrath, Vaan and Penelo didn't even flinch, more than used to my petty, empty threats. They stared at me, faces blank for a moment, before they slowly turned to look at eachother and immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh geez- Her face..." Penelo wheezed though her laughter.

"Can you believe it? How can she even be angry after-" Vaan couldn't even finish, but from the way their laughter roared, both of them almost crying with mirth, the thought was more than understood.

Slowly, staring at their stupid laughing faces, I decided not to get mad- It's far more effective to get even. I blinked slowly, summoning my MP as I motioned for Ashe and Basch to move away from the pair, with the teens both being too blinded with tears of laughter to even notice. Once estranged princess and ill fated knight alike were out of range, I sent an immobilizega at the pair. The transfer of humor from their faces to mine was a glorious exchange indeed.

"Alright, dears, I believe I have been more than patient enough. Basically, you can either A- Tell me what you two are up to, or B- Have fun with disease, sap, immobilize and disable for at least the next three hours. Your choice." I offered, voice bright at the thought of how much fun I could have.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Vaan spoke, smirking, "We're not up to something, we just... Figured something out and we thought it was pretty funny. You might not want everyone to hear all about it though." I glanced at Basch and Ashe, who both wore expressions of mixed apprehension and amusement.

"Nah, I'm sure that won't be an issue." I replied sweetly, calling him on his bluff.

"Alright." He replied, just as innocently, and my blood ran cold as her smirk widened at me, apparently, walking right into his trap, "Well we were just considering how you and Fran have _disappeared_, well, several times a day for a few consecutive hours for the last two weeks or so..." I could feel my face reddening ever so slightly- Because, yes, they all know and are fine with it, but that doesn't mean I want the entire entourage to know every nuance (or any, really) of our sex life.

"That's, uh, that's quite enough Vaan, I think you've said enough." I stuttered casting a quick esunaga at the two, hoping it would be enough to get them to stop. No such luck, apparently.

"No, like you said, it won't be an issue, right?" Penelo chimed it, voice and smile innocent despite the devious intent that I knew was simmering just below the surface.

"So, Penelo and I were just considering it, you know, how frequently you two are doing whatever, and we finally came to a conclusion." Vaan continued, smirking with no little amusement, even as Penelo, ever the herald of bad intentions, cast reflectga, clearly in preparation for my reaction. I waited a beat, just staring at them, before giving in and asking Vaan what _conclusion_ they had reached.

"So we figured, wow, they're really going at it all the time, huh? Wow, they must really be fucking like bunnies-" Vaan's smirk broke at the end as he burst into laughter, Penelo breaking the second he did. I stared at them, wondering what the hell I had missed, because what exactly is so funny about Fran and I fucking like bunn-

Oh.

_Ooooooh._

"Oh my god, guys." I muttered, facepalming at how entertained they had apparently been at their stupid joke before my own giggles broke free. I never said I wasn't every bit as immature and easily amused as the both of them, after all. The more I thought about it, the funnier it got, for all three of us it seemed, until I found myself sitting on the floor halfway in between co-pilot and pilot chairs, tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"It always amazes me, how easily entertained they are." I heard Balthier muse from above me, "Though I suppose the joke _is _somewhat humorous when you really think about it." Balthier teased.

"To you, perhaps." Despite her vague reply and mostly blank tone, when I look up at her, just to make sure we hadn't actually offended her, the slight twinkle in her eye and the ever-so-slight upturn of her lips assured me that she, too, could find some enjoyment in out rather... under developed humor.

Of course, as I was sitting there, looking up at her, movement caught my eye and I watched with fascination as her ears twitched, seeming to be an almost intentional reminder of the joke that had me dissolving into unrestrained giggles once more.

Because, to put it simply... _Bunnies_. Enough said.

... Giggle...


End file.
